el pasado del reino venusino
by serenity2010
Summary: Donde una leyenda comienza... En donde el amor sera puesto a prueba y un incierto futuro les esperara a una joven pareja que ahora tendra que pagar por los errores de su pasado...UA
1. Chapter 1

_**EL**__**PASADO**__**DEL**__**REINO**__** VENUSINO (Y/M)**_

PROLOGO:

En el planeta Venus estaba por librarse una batalla de dos miembros del sistema solar, ambos poderosos y muy bellos.

La lucha, que aún no había sido declarada, sería por la bella monarca: la Princesa Afrodita.

El primer caballero era del reino de las flores, Kinmoku, y soberano de este hermoso planeta. Él reinaba junto con su hermana pequeña, kakyuu, de apenas 12 años.

El segundo caballero era del reino Ilusión (el reino de los sueños), Príncipe de Ilusión al igual q su hermana Berjerite; Él era poseedor del cristal dorado el cual era muy poderoso.

El planeta Venus resaltaba por su belleza y amor, era el símbolo de su adorada diosa Afrodita, pero el verdadero esplendor de Venus era la hermosura y bondad de su actual soberana. Ella era hermana de la gobernante de la Luna, ambas hijas del dios Zeus y la diosa Afrodita.

Zeus, padre de la joven soberana de Venus, le entregó a su hija un extraordinario poder, que si usaba para bien serian bendecidos pero si se usaba para mal se destruirián todos los planetas del sistema solar.

La joven estaba comprometida con el monarca de Kinmoku. Ella no lo amaba, sin embargo, lo quería como a un amigo, pero era su deber como monarca el casarse con él, ya que sus consejeros lo acordaron como sello en busca de larga paz.

Pero el destino se encargaría que ella, la princesa Afrodita, conociera el amor en el mejor amigo de su prometido…


	2. Chapter 2

_**CAPÍTULO 1: "SUFRIMIENTO **__**DE**____**VENUS**__**"  
**_

En una de las salas del Palacio se encontraba una bella pareja conversando. Él, gallardo y distinguido, hablaba con soltura demostrando el evidente amor que sentía hacía la jovencita que lo acompañaba. Sin embargo, ella no le correspondía de la misma manera, y era por ello que una triste desolación la envolvía, pero no era capaz de demostrarlo.

-Mi amor, ¿estás segura no te incomoda que venga mi mejor amigo a verme?- dijo el joven de cabellos rojizos.

-Por supuesto querido, no me molesta- contestó Afrodita con una suave pero fingida sonrisa. A pesar que intentaba ocultarlo, por dentro Afrodita sufría.

-Gracias amor, no sabes lo agradecido que estoy- dijo con mucho alegría.

–Es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti amor. Y bueno, me retiro al salón principal- dijo la bella rubia.

Pero, al lugar a donde fue no era el salón principal sino su recamara, en donde había un pasaje secreto que nadie sabía excepto ella y su hermana melliza, Selene, ya que de niñas se escondían ahí para ocultarse de Luna y Artemis, y a meditar sus decisiones.

La lluvia de inseguridades y conflictos mentales comenzaban a atormentar sus pensamientos. Entonces, tomó de su escondite un pequeño y elegante cofre que, al abrir, descubrió un bello collar con el símbolo del corazón y la luna.

-Papá, a ti no puedo engañarte- dijo con un nudo en la garganta -No lo amo, por más que quiera aparentar que sí. No lo amo y eso me duele ya que él no se lo merece y no sé qué hacer-

Tomando entre sus dedos el delgado collar, expresó -Esto es lo único que nos dejaste antes de irte-

Entonces, escuchando eso último su hermana, Selene, apareció.

-¿Qué te pasa, bishojo? ¿Otra vez llorando?- Selene se acercó y la rodeó en un calido abrazo.

Selene, hermana melliza de afrodita, bella igual a ella pero de diferente color de cabello: el de Afrodita era rubio pero el de Selene plateado. Ambas de ojos azules con una mirada profunda. Ambas, dignas hijas de Zeus.

-Deberías hablar con él, no es bueno que estés de esta manera. Además, contarías con mi apoyo y si gustas te llevo a mi reino… Piénsalo mi querida bishojo-

-Ay, Selin, a ti no te puedo engañar, ¿verdad? No lo sé, lo que me pides es muy arriesgado. Además, con el tiempo yo creo que lo llegare amar-

En eso, uno de los consejeros reales tocó la puerta llamando a su Princesa. Afrodita sonrió con triste resignación a su hermana y limpió su rostro antes de acudir al llamado.

-Buenas noches su majestades- recitó con una leve inclinación un apuesto e imponente hombre de cabello blanco y ojos azabaches que reflejaban una mirada fría y calculadora. Se trataba de Diamante, el principal consejero del reino -Disculpe princesa Selene, pero necesito hablar con su hermana de algunos temas a tratar sobre Venus.

Selene le devolvió la fría mirada antes de despedirse con una triste sonrisa de su hermana. Diamante no le agradaba. Era a causa de él que el consejo había llegado a la decisión de un matrimonio arreglado para su hermana-Buenas noches su majestades- recitó con una leve inclinación un apuesto e imponente hombre de cabello blanco y ojos azabaches que reflejaban una mirada fría y calculadora. Se trataba de Diamante, el principal consejero del reino -Disculpe princesa Selene, pero necesito hablar con su hermana de algunos temas a tratar sobre Venus.

-Buenas noches, Diamante- expresó la rubia con cansancio -¿Qué es lo que pasa? ¿Qué deseas tratar conmigo?- mirándolo seriamente, ella ya se había dado cuenta de cómo era él, sin embargo, él seguía siendo el consejero principal -Habla con confianza por favor.

-Mi querida princesa, quería saber en cuanto tiempo se va a casar, ya que usted debe hacerlo antes de la coronación y eso es dentro de seis meses.

Afrodita cerró los ojos con evidente tristeza y Diamante ni siquiera se preocupó por ocultar la gran satisfacción que eso le dio, parecía que explotaría en carcajadas regocijado de sí mismo. Mucho odio envolvían los pensamientos del soberbio hombre que, desde hacía mucho planeaba una maliciosa venganza.

_Tonta Afrodita_- pensaba él- _Pobre __de__ ti por lo que te espera. Casarte sin amor es el primer paso, entonces, ahí aparecerá mi amo y yo por fin hare pagar caro las humillaciones __de__ tu hermana, y por lo que le pasó a mi padre por culpa __del__ tuyo_.

- De acuerdo, Diamante- contestó ella ignorante de los oscuros planes de éste -Entonces prepararé todo, ya he acordado que en dos meses me desposare. 


End file.
